1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a photoelectric conversion connector, and more particularly to a photoelectric conversion connector formed from two (or more) types of resin members, and to a method for manufacturing this connector.
2. Related Art
Patent Document 1 gives an example of a photoelectric conversion connector and its method of manufacture. The photoelectric conversion connector has a conversion function between optical signals and electrical signals, and is combined with an electrical connector (mating connector) to constitute a photoelectric conversion device. Using a photoelectric conversion connector allows an optical signal from an optical fiber connected to the photoelectric conversion connector to be converted into an electrical signal and transmitted to an electrical connector, and conversely allows an electrical signal from the electrical connector to be converted into an optical signal and transmitted to the optical fiber.
The photoelectric conversion connector disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a light emitting element that converts electrical signals into optical signals or a light receiving element serving as an optical semiconductor element that converts optical signals into electrical signals, a drive device that drives the light receiving element or light emitting element (hereinafter the light receiving element and light emitting element will be collectively referred to as a “light emitting/receiving elements”), a support member that supports the light emitting/receiving elements and the drive device, a plurality of terminals serving as terminal contacts that can come into contact with the terminals of the electrical connector (the mating connector), and wire bonding serving as a conductive material that connects the light emitting/receiving elements to the drive device and connects the drive device to terminals.
With the photoelectric conversion connector disclosed in Patent Document 1, the light emitting/receiving elements and so forth are all molded integrally from just a first resin member, and at least the light emitting/receiving elements are sealed by the first resin member.
Also, with the photoelectric conversion connector disclosed in Patent Document 1, a protrusion that comprises a reflective face for adjusting the behavior of an optical signal, such as the optical axis, is provided to just the first resin member, and optical signals are transmitted between the optical fiber and the light emitting/receiving elements through just the first resin member. The outer face of the first resin member is molded integrally from a second resin member, but the second resin member merely covers the first resin member, and this second resin member is not used for behavior adjustment or to seal.
With the photoelectric conversion connector in Patent Document 1, sealing of the light emitting/receiving elements is thus performed by just the first resin member, behavior adjustment is performed by just the first resin member, and communication by optical signal between the optical fiber and the light emitting/receiving elements is performed through just the first resin member.